


Boys Like Boys

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Girls Like Girls music video. Tyler is in love with Josh, but he's dating Debby (but Josh has scratches on his back and Debby is vile, Debby is false, and Josh deserves so much better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Like Boys

**Author's Note:**

> hi kids y'all should check out girls like girls its a good song w a good music video but theres like implied abuse and some violence at the end so pls be careful frienderinos. also:
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: check the tags pls, stay safe friends. i love u all.

Tyler knocked on Josh's door, as he had so many times before. It was summer, and Josh's back garden had a pool. This, of course, meant that Tyler was there more often than his own house. It would be perfect, if not for _her_. Debby.

It was Debby who answered the door, and she was smiling. At the sight, Tyler had to try not to let his own smile twist into something ugly and disgusted. Debby was not a person to be trusted. A siren. That's what she was. Pretty songs, long flowing hair, summer dresses. Gorgeous exterior to drag you in.

Tyler didn't trust her. Josh never said anything, never said that he was doubting her, everything she ever told him, every smile, every touch. Josh didn't have to say anything. There were scratches on Josh's back, and he didn't look at Tyler when he took off his shirt.

"Forget about them, please," he whispered, ashamed.

Tyler didn't agree to forget about them. He said, "It'll be okay, I love you."

A loud swallow in a quiet room. "You're the only one who can make me believe those words," Josh said. "Debby's waiting by the pool for us. Let's go."

They hadn't spoken about it since. Tyler had heard her shouting at him once, when he went to see Josh. She gave him a sickly sweet smile when she let him in, didn't take her eyes off either of them the whole time Tyler was there, only leaving to get a drink. When they were alone, Tyler gently said, "Do you really want to be with her?"

Josh hesitated. "She has bad days. We make mistakes."

Tyler began to say that he shouldn't trust her. That she was something vile, toxic, fake. Something which put on a mask as if it were makeup, and with all the same confidence and beauty. He couldn't, she was back already, and Tyler hated to look at her. The lip gloss and the mascara and the _smile_. She was artificial sweetness.

Now, she let Tyler into the house, as if it were her own. "Hey sweetie," she greeted him. Tyler didn't reply, and she never cared anyway. "Joshie is in the kitchen."

Tyler walked there without giving her another glance. He hated her using that nickname for him. Soiling it.

"Hey," he said to Josh. The smile he got in response was as beautiful as ever, celestial. If Tyler knew nothing but Josh, that would be okay.

Tyler jumped up on the kitchen counter beside Josh, taking a sip of his lemonade from the straw he had been using. Their eyes caught, held, and Josh was so close. Tyler would love to close that gap between them, to share sweet, summer kisses with Josh.

Debby was beside them though, her nails clinking against her own glass, stained with her lip gloss. "Wanna have your own glass, Ty-guy?" she asked, giving Tyler a look.

When she looked at them like that, it was as though she _knew_. Knew that Tyler was hopelessly in love with Joshua William Dun, but she hadn't picked up so far. Not in all the six months she had known them both.

"I'm fine sharing with Josh," he said, staring her down with a tense smile. It wasn't like she knew his real smile, he never gave it to her.

She didn't respond for a second, and Tyler knew she was suspicious. "Fine. Ready for a swim, boys?" she asked them, relaxing again.

Tyler pulled off his shirt and hopped off the bench, walking out to the back garden with Josh staying close by. When Josh backed off slightly, he knew Debby had taken his hand, that they were walking hand in hand. That Debby was probably getting too close, and he was getting uncomfortable.

In the past week, that had started happening. Josh pulling away from her every touch. Tyler had whispered to him once, "Please get away from her. You know she's bad."

Josh hadn't answered, and he knew Josh agreed. That fear was the only thing stopping him now.

Tyler sat at the pool side, feet dangling in the water. Debby wasn't there- he didn't care to ask why- but Josh was sat beside him. He smelt sweet, and he was twining his fingers with Tyler's.

Tyler wanted to taste the lemonade on his lips, wanted to feel Josh's hair brush against his face. He wanted, _so bad_  to be with Josh, and to be happy with Josh. To be free from _her_. He couldn't quite pinpoint when it was, but he knew his feelings weren't one-sided. That Josh would be in his arms right now if it weren't for Debby.

Tyler leaned forwards, thinking only of how Josh looked, smiling in the sunlight. How his hands felt. How much he loved Josh, how irrevocable it all was.

Sharp nails dug into his shoulder, throwing him to the floor. His temple cracked against stone, and he could taste blood. His lip had split, and his head was probably trickling blood. It was difficult to convince himself to open his eyes, but Debby was shouting, and he could hear, "Look at me, not at him!"

Tyler opened his eyes to see her slap him, and that was it. Stumbling, he stood up, running at Debby. Josh moved out of the way, and Tyler knocked Debby to the ground. His fists swung at her face, thinking of his memories with Josh.

_Feeding him a piece of the cake they baked together, giggling and smearing icing down his cheek._

One punch.

_Holding his hand as they walked down the diving board, falling into the water and screaming, "Josh!" as he fell, who was grinning with wet hair._

Two.

_Pretending the floor was lava on a rainy day, which ended up cuddling him with a blanket and watching movies._

Three.

_Josh picking him up and spinning him around as he shrieked, clinging to his shoulders for life._

Four.

_Every smile she had ever stolen from Josh, every scratch or bruise, every single thing she did to stop Josh being happy._

Five, six, seven, eightninetenevelen. Twelve.

Larger, gentler hands than the ones which had thrown him to the ground earlier were holding his shoulders, pulling him away.

"Ty, Ty, Ty, she's unconscious, it's okay, we're okay. We're gonna be okay," Josh said, and there were marks on his arms from where she must have punched him, ones which would bruise and hurt. Tyler hated her, but he loved Josh more than that hatred.

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay, we're fine. We. We should leave. To my house," he whispered, head and hands both throbbing.

Josh took Tyler's hands, grip loose. "Is your head okay?"

"I don't have a concussion? It hurts, but I think I'm fine," he said. He was staring at Josh, dazed, and even with the marks he bore, he was almost otherworldly. "I don't want either of us to have to think about her again."

Josh nodded. "I wanna just think about you."

Their lips met, just as timid and careful as the hand holding was, trying not to hurt Tyler any more than he already was. It tasted like lemonade and summer, with a hint of blood.

It was all worth it for Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> pepe wentz
> 
> oh, this was also kinda based on she by doddleoddle on the youtubes. she is a hecka person and super talented, u should check the song. its v cute n gentle n gay.


End file.
